


Daddy Issues

by Viktaruuu112



Series: Daddy Issues [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Foursome, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Smut, half galra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Foursome Shiro/Keith/Matt/LotorLotor is an Alpha and no one knows that Keith is an omega.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in the process of re-editing/re-writing. not 100% done yet but I hope you enjoy!

Lotor sat with his back leaned against an office chair that looked much too small for him, grazing his fingers idly over the console as his eyes wandered over the console in front of him. His hands, through strong and intimidating, were delicate and graceful.

His hair was wrapped in a disheveled bun sitting high behind his skull, long white strands slipped out of the crumpled mess and waved near his face. He was elegant, nonchalant beauty.

Shiro had loaned the man a faded shirt. The poor thing stretched miserably over his muscles. 

Keith admired the view. His interest in another half Galran man hadn’t waned. At first he told himself it was because they were so similar… But as he watched, his eyes could’t break from the tight sweatpants clinging to Lotor’s thighs, the borrowed clothing stretched over him like a second skin.

He wondered if Shiro was getting as much satisfaction out of Lotor wearing his clothes that Keith was.

When Shiro moved on the other side of the room, standing to stretch his arms above his head, pulling the tension from his muscles, Keith’s eyes darted to every tiny movement. Then he watched Lotor’s eyes flick up and down his bulky frame before moving back to the screen. Sneaky. But Keith hadn’t missed it.

Lotor began nursing his thumbnail, crushing it cruelly between his teeth. 

Keith watched the tension bloom in the room, felt it tugging at his middle as Shiro bent low to the ground, back muscles rippling, stretching stagnant legs. The dark hue that blushed over Lotor’s cheekbones sparkled in Keith’s belly.

It was unexpected that Shiro walked over to the main console and stood next to Lotor. He leaned over, apologizing for interrupting his work. But Lotor gave a shy gaze and grinned. Then Shiro leaned down, brushed long strands from Lotor’s temple and whispered. 

Keith had a fantasy. One that he’d shared with Shiro in the darkness of their bedroom. It wasn’t something he thought would ever really happen, but Shiro indulged him, letting him describe the fantasy in detail. It led to moans and pleading against their sheets, so he knew Shiro was on board. 

The echo of Lotor’s quiet laugh refocused him. Shiro’s hand found a grip on the back of Lotor’s chair as he leaned in again.

Keith couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the playful tilt of Lotor’s chin gave him a hint.

Then Shiro turned away, winked at Keith and left the room.

The heat that rolled over him was unexpected. His heart pounded in his chest like the beat of a drum and he couldn’t stop it. He bit his lip and rested his chin against his palm and tried to focus on the tablet in front of him, but it was no use. His mind was reeling, blood rushing to places he tried to ignore.

If Shiro was going to let Keith’s fantasy play out, they were still missing one vital piece.

 

-

 

Matt choked behind a closed fist, “You want… what?”

Keith tried to hide his blush behind his hand, “Shiro’s going to be there too…”

 

-

 

Lotor received the invite through a hushed whisper after their evening meal. Everyone was cleaning up traces of dinner when Shiro’s lips met the shell of his ear. Then his lips settled on his cheek, preceding the blush that rushed quickly to his face.

 

-

 

It was something new he had been sifting through, the feeling of being accepted. Trusted.

He tried his hardest to grow accustomed to it since arriving at the castle. The paladins finally softened around him when they no longer found him a threat, but past that, they never excluded him due to any other of his defining features. His mixed race nor his upbringing deterred them from working together to rebuild peace. 

It was nice to be accepted. Very nice. Especially when the ones welcoming him into their home were kind, handsome, and soft beneath their muscled exteriors.

More often than not he found himself lingering on hungry thoughts and the way Keith and Shiro moved around each other. The intoxicating scents they unknowingly gave off and the sweet affection they shared around dark corridors when they thought no one was around.

Lotor never thought he would find himself on their bed.

They were waiting, but that didn’t stop them from stealing small, lingering touches. Keith was touching the back of Lotor’s hand, gently inviting his hand to open so he could trace the lines of his palm.

“Can I play with your hair?” Shiro asked from behind him.

Lotor hummed happily when his hair was loosened from its knot and fell over his shoulders and down his back. The skin under the taut hairs relaxed and closed his eyes as the long white strands fell into formation.

“Kiss him.” The whisper was hot in his ear, shivered down his spine.

Keith’s eyes latched onto him. Lotor gently grasped his hand before pulling him in. Watched as Keith moved close to him, practically sitting in his lap as his eyes closed and he slowly pressed their lips together.

 

Shiro’s hands were in his hair, scraping over his scalp with just-sharp-enough nails. It was enough to send his eyes his eyes rolling back. Chills danced over him from the combined sensations of Shiro’s hands on his skin and Keith’s tongue slowly dipping into his mouth, delicately licking past soft lips. Lotor pressed back softly, allowing their touches to meld rather than clash. 

Without fully realizing it, they were soothing the tension from Lotor’s muscles. His heart was pounding. He wanted to melt into a puddle.

It was innocent and sweet enough until Keith settled on top of him, grinding down in his lap, pulling a pleased moan from his throat.

 

-

 

All afternoon, Matt struggled to wrap his head around Keith’s invitation. He was only slightly confused, but it was covered in an overall feeling of excitement. He stood outside of their bedroom door trying to find the courage to knock.

 

Years ago at the Garrison, any doubt of his sexuality was buried under layers of Shiro and Keith and the burning spark that lit when they were near each other. The who had always had a kind of energy together, something he secretly longed for but could never share with them. 

They were made for each other. 

The night of Shiro and Keith’s wedding, Shiro had asked Matt to join them on their honeymoon. He was drunk and giggly with a brand new husband in his lap. Matt laughed and rolled his eyes, stomach bubbling with champagne and he patted Shiro’s arm, “You’re an idiot.”

He thought it had all been a joke, but clearly, there was something more they wanted.

All of his feelings were clinking together like rusty gears, yet it didn’t deter him from waiting in front of their door. Quiet laughter and muffled moans leaked into the hallway along with three distinct voices.

 

After taking a deep breath, much like the one you take before a trust fall, his knuckles rapped twice on the cool surface of the door.

 

-

 

Keith shut the door behind him when he entered the room.

“So... Jesus, God, Allah, and Zeus are having an orgy…” Matt held his arms out to the side. “Holy Fuck.”

Keith wheezed laughing.

Lotor squinted at the ground.

“So, which one are you?” Shiro painfully swallowed a laugh.

“I’m nervous.”

 

-

 

Shiro sat on the huge bed with the three of them, back against the wall, legs out in front of him and housed Keith in his arms, spine to chest. Keith felt his body humming, eager, but he waited.

“The safe word is ‘red’. If anybody does anything that you don’t like, just say the word,” Shiro directed at Keith before kissing him on the cheek. Then he turned back to Matt and Lotor, “Feel free to do the same for yourselves.”

The two guests nodded.

“Now, Keith-” Shiro spoke and pulled the shirt from Keith’s back, lifting it over his head, “-likes it rough. Don’t you, baby?” His hair, long, twisted into a loose braid fell over his shoulder.

“Mhm,” Keith hummed through his nose, the first waves of exhilaration starting to crash over him.

Shiro gripped his jaw tightly, angling his face up toward Lotor and Matt. “I don’t think they heard you, baby,” lips mused over his neck.

“Yes,” Keith breathed, locking eyes with Lotor’s quiet hunger, “I like it rough.”

Matt fixated on what Shiro’s lips were doing to Keith’s neck. Shiro found him staring and licked his tongue up the side of Keith’s neck before biting down just below his ear. Mats licked his lips.

Then Shiro pressed Keith forward, nudging him toward Lotor, “Why don’t you show Lotor how happy you are to see him? Did you tell him ‘thank you’ for indulging you?”

“Please,” Lotor started gently as he took Keith into his arms, “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

Their lips found one another. Lotor’s nails trailed gently up Keith’s arms as they tasted each other, sending goosebumps over Keith’s skin. Keith hummed as Lotor’s fingers gently scraped up into his hairline. Feeling the heat bubble over him, Lotor gripped Keith’s braid and gently pulled down, tugging until Keith’s neck was exposed and mouthed at the sin below his jaw.

Momentarily, Shiro and Lotor found each other’s eyes, Lotor seeking silent approval, and Shiro gave him a tiny not and a hungry bite to his lower lip.

Satisfied with Keith’s reactions to Lotor’s touch, Shiro moved toward Matt. He was still, sitting back on his heels and looking as though he were waiting for direction. Though he was calm, there was a fire in his eyes. 

Shiro settled in front of him, eyes meeting. Then Shiro took Matt’s hand and smiled, breaking his strong demeanor.

He grinned, “Hey.”

Matt gulped and glanced at Shiro’s lips, voice shaking, “Hi.” Shivers scattered over him when Shiro’s hands found their places on the sides of Matt’s face. They were so warm and soft.

“You ok?”

Shiro’s touch was all he needed to break through the nervousness. He touched Shiro’s wrists and pressed his lips into a line making sure they were soft, “I’m great.” Then he leaned forward to share a hesitant first kiss with his best friend.

They slowly melted into each other, happily getting lost in the feeling of each other. A blushed burned him as the comfort of Shiro surrounded him.

Soon, Matt was aching, Shiro’s tongue in his mouth and the way Keith was groaning under Lotor’s mouth was dizzying. Saliva threatened to escape when Shiro pulled his mouth away. Matt felt his eyes glaze, he knew his hair had to be a mess from Shiro’s touch and his lips were already swollen. Shiro sucked on Matt’s bottom lip and let it go with a slide of his teeth.

“Matthew Holt, you’re drooling,” he smirked before licking up his chin to the corner of his mouth.

“Shut up,” Matt murmured against Shiro’s lips and pulled Shiro’s head toward him. They straightened, pressing their chests together. Arms encircled him pressing him tight against the wall of muscle.

There had been a time when Shiro was all he could think about. He wondered if Shiro knew how alluring he was. Sometimes he still found himself staring when Shiro lost himself in thought. Back at the Garrison, he was happy to settle into the role of Shiro’s best friend. He was truly happy, but if he could only go back in time and tell his younger self what would happen to him in this room, he would have marked it on the calendar, counted down the days. 

Keith was whimpering, it was incredibly hot and distracting. When Matt turned his head to the source, Shiro lathed onto his neck, tasting the skin under the thick slide of his tongue.

“Ah… Damn, Shiro,” he tried to sound calm, but he failed miserably. God, Shiro was good with his mouth. 

Keith was on his back, bare against soft blankets, contrasting the rough scrape of Lotor’s nails over his skin as they kissed. Keith’s hands were fists in the blankets as he writhed under Lotor’s hands. Gentle red streaks marked his skin. Lotor neglected the places he knew Keith wanted to be touched most. It left him exposed, cock hard against his belly, leaking. Matt moaned when he saw the glisten of pre leaking from the head. 

 

Matt closed his eyes when Shiro latched on tight and sucked hard on the curve of his shoulder, fingers scraping through his scalp and down his shirt before sneaking underneath to run his hands up and over Matt’s torso.

Lotor was enjoying himself even more than he thought he would. The writhe of skin beneath him was blissful. He knew his long hair was tickling Keith’s skin as he leaned over him, inciting tiny hisses through teeth. Lotor leaned forward up hands and knees and moved to kiss below Keith’s jawline, sweet in contrast to the rough touch he worked into his skin.

His voice was small, sweet even, “Could you sit up for me?” Keith’s eyed opened, hazy, but alert. “Come here,” Lotor’s voice was soft when he spoke again.

Lotor sat up and pressed his back to the wall, guided Keith from his position and pulled his spine against his chest, the same way Shiro had him earlier. Slowly, he unraveled the braid over his shoulder and shook the hair out of its plaits, letting the waves flow messy over his shoulder. He kissed the top of Keith’s spine, ran his fingers over his scalp, and sighed when Keith relaxed against him. 

He loved the feeling of Keith under his hands. Keith was sweet to the touch, even softer than he looked. 

Lotor took another card from Shiro’s deck and tilted Keith’s chin so he could watch his husband hover over Matt who was softly panting into Shiro’s mouth. Then Lotor trailed his hand down, over Keith’s thigh and teased the sensitive skin there. Keith’s cock was heavy, leaking, neglected.

“Look at them,” Lotor muttered into Keith’s ear. The two men were lost to the world, clinging to each other as they kissed hands trailing over their bodies. 

Lotor slowly teased the tip of Keith’s cock with his finger smearing the leakage. Keith let out a quiet gasp before groaning. The beautiful sound from Keith’s throat intensified when Lotor wrapped his hand around Keith’s erection and gave it a few pumps. 

Matt and Shiro gently parted to watch Keith groan under his touch. The thrill of it pushed him further.  
“They’re watching you,” Lotor whispered behind Keith’s ear, breath ghosting over his skin. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Mhm….”

Lotor felt a rush of power, or maybe something else when Shiro eyed him dangerously and winked.

Keith whined in surprise when Lotor pushed him forward put Keith on all fours, spread his cheeks and licked between them.

Shiro turned toward them, giving Matt one last kiss before approaching Keith.

Keith’s cheek stung like lightning when Shiro’s hand slapped across his face. The familiar rush of adrenaline raised his heart rate. Then he softly caressed Keith’s cheek and pulled his face upward to meet his gaze, “Do you remember what Daddy told you about hiding your voice?”

Keith whined as Lotor made a meal of his ass, sucking on the rim, tasting Keith’s hole.

Keith moaned freely, mouth open as Lotor tongued his entrance, swirling the muscle slowly around the rim before licking upward starting beneath his balls. He groaned from the heat of it, chills spreading over his skin.

“Mmm, hi, baby,” Shiro tilted his chin with the tip of a metal finger, a cold drop of ice on his chin, and kissed him sweetly, lips meshing for too brief a moment before tugging a fist full of hair back, only causing him to bend further into Lotor’s touch.

“Tell him how good he makes you feel.”

Matt quietly slithered up behind Shiro, still on his knees and pushed his fingers up under his shirt, showing Keith a small window of skin, trailing his touch over hard abs and dipped fingertips into the V of his waist.

“Mmm, good. It’s good,” he panted out, whispering under his breath.

Shiro tutted before slapping a heavy hand on one of Keith’s naked, spread thighs, and roughly grabbed a thick handful of flesh.

“Try again, baby,” Shiro's voice bled honey and power.

Keith cried out, a tear dripping from his chin, “Daddy... it feels so good, oh… fuck, it feels good.”

Keith’s throat, hollow and raw produced sounds kin to sobbing when Lotor pressed a slim finger into his hole.

“Yes… mmm,” a pleased moan left Keith’s nostrils and Shiro took to kissing Matt again, his hand hooked softly under Keith’s jaw, a soft reminder that he was still present.

Shiro took to Matt’s soft cotton clothing, brushed his free hand up under his shirt in the back and pushed it to his shoulders, encouraging it off and over his head. Matt all but melted into his touch, pliable, wanting. The warmth on Keith’s cheek faded when Shiro used both hands to shimmy the hem of Matt’s pants down over his hips, thumbs brushing over the pointed bones, lips together, and gently coaxed his arousal from under the elastic, stroking it lightly. Matt whined into his mouth.

Keith felt a hand on his chin again, breaking him from the overwhelming pleasure Lotor was pouring over him. His muscles locked up when a second finger was added to his hole and shivered in the hot chuckle from behind him. He groaned, jaw hanging down, enjoyment knitted in the curve of his brow and angle of his neck.

“Be a good boy and show our friend how happy you are to see him.” He urged Matt forward, holding his cock in place and eased it near Keith’s mouth. His tongue darted out, tasting warm wet salt and sucked around the tip, tongue swirling. Matt’s hand acted as a shield over his lips, hiding hungry whimpers as Keith took him deeper, swallowing his girth. Shiro’s fingers stroked lightly what didn’t fit in Keith’s mouth.

“Hm,” a short hum blurted form Lotor’s nose, inquisitive in sound, pleased in nature. He raised an eyebrow at Shiro, “It would seem your boy is quite the little omega.” He pulled an overly slicked pair of fingers from his hole and watched as it dripped from his hand. Keith froze over Matt’s cock and pulled off, “What..? What does that mean?”

“Holy shit…” Matt spoke to no one in particular, “Are you serious?”

Keith was lifted back onto his knees and Lotor’s dry hand prodded over his abdomen, searching underneath the soft tissue.

“You don’t have the organs for growing a child….but I guess since being only half Galra...” he trailed off, feeling a bit of wetness slip onto his thigh. He grinned, “but... the way you’re leaking would suggest your biology is that of a Galran omega. If you were full Galra you might already be full of your husband’s pups,” his voice sang in interest and excitement, he prodded his neck with featherlight fingers, “Do you always bottom?”

Keith blinked wildly, brows furrowed, “Uh.. yeah.” 

“Hm…” Lotor’s nose skimmed thoughtfully over his neck, finding what he was looking for and nipped at it with his teeth. 

Keith gasped arched his back into the feeling, his cock spurted a small stream of white.

“What do you mean ‘leaking’?” Shiro leaned in closer and licked his lips hungrily at the display.

“Mmm.. fuck... What was that?” Keith felt the back of his head hit Lotor’s shoulder.

Lotor whispered sweetly in his hair, “It’s a tiny scent gland… if we were both full Galra I’d be sinking my teeth deep into it and scenting you until you reeked of nothing but me.” He kissed his neck against the spot, and drug his thin fingers over his hole as he did so, collecting a small bit of fluid on his fingers and letting it drip over his shoulder, answering Shiro’s question as he did so.

“Does he always do this?” His voice was only a murmur against skin, but Shiro heard.

“No, he’s….never done that before.”

Matt swallowed hard, “Are you an Alpha?”

Keith sighed and whispered out through closed eyes, “...Alpha?”

Lotor felt his spine practically snap in half, his eyes roll back into his head and a needy, powerful growl left his throat, vibrating hungrily against Keith’s hairline, “Yes.” 

“That’s probably why he’s responding to you like that. His omega side sensed an alpha and reacted accordingly.”

Shiro stared with glazed eyes, eyebrows raised before he tilted his head up, “Matt, where did you learn all this?”

“You learn a lot when you’re a prisoner of war… also when I was in hiding… I had a lot of time on my hands.”

“Hm…” Shiro hummed and looked at Keith in a new light, back arched against the alpha.

“Can’t you smell him?” Lotor wonders out loud, “He smells divine…” he noses his neck as he muses, “sweet…and warm like.. What was it that you put in my coffee this morning?”

“Cinnamon sweet cream,” Shiro swallows thickly when Keith answers him, a small smile on his lips at being praised.

Lotor glared severely at Shiro before whispering directly into Keith’s ear, “And I’m guessing you like large cocks,” his eyes locked onto Shiro’s pants punctuating his statement.

Keith was still far gone in the feel of Lotor’s breath against this scent gland, but both his and Matt’s eyes locked on Shiro’s groin.

“Mhm…” Keith admitted sheepishly.

“Show me.” Lotor released him and let him crawl to Shiro who was blushing more than he’d ever seen, cheeks raspberry pink in the dim lighting of his room, candlelit and blazing. 

Keith dipped into Shiro’s mouth with his tongue for a moment, tasting the familiar feel of his tongue, then tugged his pants down enough to free his cock. Lotor hummed low behind him eyeing the large member. Swollen and stiff in Keith’s hand. Its girth was impressive. Keith licked over the tip tasting him and sucked him hungrily into his mouth. Shiro hummed and twisted his fingers in the hair at his crown. Keith choked on him and forced him deep into his throat, swallowing around him until Shiro was breathless.

“Fuck,” Shiro pulled him off his cock and lifted him in his arms, “Bed,” he murmured against Keith's lips, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissed him hard. He found the bed soft against his back and rested against it, head high on the pillows, enjoying Keith’s thighs straddling him, lips on his mouth. 

Matt stood and quickly pushed out of his pants to follow them, leaving his clothes behind and yelped when Lotor gave a heavy smack to his ass and grabbed the flesh under his hand. He winked before leaving him to jump onto the bed behind Keith.

He straddles Shiro behind Keith and leans up to push his hair to one side enjoying the softness over his fingertips. He wants to grip it hard between his fingers and pull up, but Shiro’s massive hands have him pinned against his lips. Lotor settles for running his hands up and down his back, over his thighs and grins at the sheen of wetness on his thigh. A single finger runs up from the inside of his leg and slips in between his cheeks stopping to massage his hole. Keith moans into Shiro’s mouth as he touches him and Shiro peaks over his shoulder to observe. Lotor winks at him before pushing a pair of fingers inside. 

Shiro loses it when Keith arches his back and cries out in pleasure over his shoulder. Lotor, feeling the give of muscle tentatively adds a third finger, pressing his lips together, reveling in the deep throaty whine from the little omega.

Matt has a hand around his cock, slowly stroking it at the sight of Keith writing in complete bliss. He’s leaned against the wall at the head of the bed where Shiro eyes his heavy cock. 

He releases his hold on Keith and nods to Lotor to hold him up, gripping him by his hair and letting his back meet his chest. His fingers inside him are incessant, moving in and out of the tight, wet muscle. Lotor licks over his scent gland and sucks on it lightly, growling in satisfaction when Keith whimpers for him.

“Matt…” Shiro motions him over, “Come ‘ere.” From his position, he can’t do much, but Matt leans down to kiss him and runs his hand over his clothed chest.

Matt doesn’t remember how he ended up with Shiro’s tongue in his ass, and Keith’s hot tongue in his mouth, licking around the moans and heavy hungry whimpers. He’s chest to chest with Keith and feels the rabbit race of his pulse under his palm. 

Lotor’s growling happily behind Keith’s ear, his cock is nestled between Keith’s cheeks, never entering him, but the sensual glide over Keith’s hole makes him press the spheres of his ass closer together creating a tighter space for him to fuck into, his eyes are closed, brow furrowed in the bliss of Keith’s slick-covered skin.

Matt’s hungry for more. He reaches under Keith to find Shiro’s hardness. Keith’s biological response drips over it, creating a lubricant that Matt glides his hand over. He presses his face into Keith’s neck, giving them both a grounding feeling for a moment, he really needs it because Shiro’s huge. Sure, due to his massive size he thought he might be huge, has seen him naked before in locker rooms, but never like this. He reaches around and silently gets Lotor’s permission to Keith’s hole. He wants to see what their bodies look like together. He presses a finger into him and nuzzles against Keith’s neck before placing a kiss there, and lets the tip of Shiro’s cock press into Keith’s wet hole. Shiro gasps against Matt’s skin as Keith sinks slowly down onto his cock.

His lips are tingling, he reaches for Lotor over Keith’s shoulder and pulls him closer by his hair, letting his fingers scrape up into his scalp. He presses his lips to him and gasps into his mouth when Keith grabs his cock.

“Oh.. fuck-ah!” 

Lotor chuckles behind them

Keith moves hungrily on Shiro’s cock.

Lotor grabs Keith’s hips and holds him in place while Shiro fucks up into him, Matt presses closer and grabs both of them in hand. Matt groans at the feel of his cock rubbing against Keith’s, and the overwhelming sounds Keith is making. He wonders how he can take it, how he can mentally process 3 partners at the same time, but if his death grip on Matt’s shoulders says anything, it’s that he loves it. Craves it.

Lotor giggles when he joins Shiro’s cock with two fingers inside Keith’s slick hole. Keith flinches from it and cries out against his chest. He hums into Keith’s hair and gently scrapes his teeth over the hot skin of his neck. 

His eyes meet violet, “Matt…”

Fuck, he’s a mess. His eyes are dripping in the sweetest way, his lips are glossed with forgotten saliva leaking from his mouth. Matt’s hand glides firm and languid over their members and leans in to capture his lips. Keith hardly responds, unable to function due to the drag inside him, the friction over his cock, and the pull of his hair in Lotor’s grip.

Shiro’s the first one to lose it, “Oh... It’s too good… Fuck,” Shiro’s hips stutter, “Fuck…”

He pulls out after filling Keith with his release, dripping cum, covering his abdomen, and he relaxes under them.

Matt continues busying his lips against Keith and his hand runs over their cocks, slick with pre. Shiro’s cum slips down Keith’s thighs and he falls limp in Lotor’s arms.

Shiro laughs quietly and pats Matt on the side of his thigh, “Shit… My legs are asleep.”

Matt moves off of his chest and watches Shiro struggle to pull his legs from under Keith and Lotor. 

He kisses Matt once before idolizing the image of Keith fucking himself on Lotor’s fingers. He’s dripping everywhere, his eyes are wet from the overwhelming pleasure, drool is leaking from his lips as he breathes through swollen lips. Precome drips from his cock and mingles with Shiro’s cum pooling at his knees.

Shiro hums in approval, “Hmm… our boy is a mess.” and grabs his husbands face kissing him until he’s begging for Lotor’s cock. He’s been cruelly teasing him, sliding his swollen cock between his wet thighs, between his cheeks, stoking Keith’s cock, but not enough.

“I wonder if our little omega would like a knot… hm?” Lotor pushes him down on all fours and Shiro takes to kissing Matt’s neck while they watch Keith spread his knees further, fists balled up in the blanket presenting his ass to the alpha.

“Fuck... Fuck me…. Fuck me please, Daddy” Keith whimpers quietly, begging, hoping Lotor can hear him over the air whooshing from his lungs.

Lotor grabs him hard by the hips and spreads his cheeks with his thumbs before lining himself up and finally pressing in. Shiro watches his brow scrunch up in pleasure as he sinks into Keith, hissing through teeth, head tilted back in awe of the feel of hot muscle tight around his cock.

After thrusting slowly into Keith enough times to fall into a sweet rhythm, Shiro hears a voice in his ear, “Do you smell that?” Matt mutters quietly.

He sniffs the air and his eyes almost roll back from the flavor of it. He can’t put his finger on it, but the air is strongly scented, it sears into his nose like thick steam from freshly baked cake, it smells like a wild mix of sex and flowers mingling, sugar and heat and mouthwatering bliss. 

“It’s pheromones,” Matt swallows thickly, humming with the scent, “They’re giving off the scent for each other.” Keith moans in pleasure as Lotor drags in and out of him. “I wonder if they even realize they’re doing it.”

Shiro feels himself harden again and turns to Matt, gripping the back of his neck and presses into his mouth. He’s unable to resist the overwhelming pull of lust and takes it upon himself to lay them on their sides, head resting on pillows, and grabs their cocks in hand. Matt breathes into his kiss and whimpers into his mouth.

“God, you’ve gotta stop doing that… it’s too hot.” He licks under his jaw tasting sweat.

But he does it again, this time the noise goes directly into Shiro’s ear, “Mmm, so if I’m God, who does that make you.”

Shiro laughs against his skin before he bites into him, “Matt Holt... I literally have your cock in my hand and you want to be a smartass?”

He increases the speed of his hand, twisting over their heads. Matt can’t even think to respond, his mouth hangs over with the tightening in his gut, the sting of pleasure over his skin.

He whispers, “Shiro… I-Oh, I’m close.”

 

“Yeah?” he hums against his lips, “Cum with me then.”

Shiro captures his mouth and pushes them further to the edge. He lives for the feeling of Matt clawing into his shirt and the sounds he makes when he bites into his shoulder. He can hear Keith losing it behind Matt, but he can’t tear himself away. He senses are overwhelmed, taken by the carnal desire to feel the tightening explosion of orgasm. The tension bursts before he can even recognize the tell-all sign that he’s coming, his vision is blurred and there’s fog in his ears. His skin prickles with heat and his hand fills with hot liquid before slowing his grip. 

Before he can fully come down from the afterglow, Matt pulls at his hand and brings it to his mouth, licking their cum from in between his fingers, eyeing Shiro’s glazed stormy eyes as he does so. He whispers experimentally, “Daddy.”

“Fuck…” Shiro collapses against the pillows and dozes with the feel of Matt’s lips sucking his fingers clean.

Lotor can feel his cock hardening at the base before he realizes Keith might not be ready for it. He liked the idea a lot, but he doesn’t know if his body would actually allow for it being as he’s not fully an omega. He continues thrusting, but keeps it shallow, letting himself get closer to release but not letting himself be completely seated inside the omega.

“No.. what are you doing?” Keith cries down into the sheets.

“I don’t wanna hurt you…” 

“Please…” the air is heady, thick, it’s doing something to his mind. The words sound foreign on his tongue, but he feels it in his veins, “Knot me, Alpha.”

Lotor bites down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. His fingers tighten over Keith’s small hip bones, the base of his cock starts to swell. He rams into Keith with force the few more times he needs and pushes himself fully inside feeling his knot grow and tighten inside Keith’s muscle as he comes inside, bliss glazing over his skin.

“Fuck. Fuck! Oh my god,” Keith’s broken voice shatters the walls.

Lotor panics, shattering himself from the bliss, “Are you hurt?” But he can’t pull out.

“No! No, fuck it’s good. So good, Daddy,” Keith arches back, head lolling back at the feel of the hard swell inside him. His jaw hangs open as the tightening in his belly explodes, blinding white light flashes behind his lids. He comes harder than he’s ever felt in his life, his cock is dribbling incredibly unnecessary amounts of cum.

“Fucking hell…” Shiro’s voice whispers from his place on the pillows. He’s never seen anything like it.

 

-

 

Keith is asleep in Lotor’s arms, curled up as the little spoon facing Matt’s sleeping face. Shiro holds Matt in his grip, the side of his head pressed into Shiro’s bicep. He’s close enough that he can run his fingers through Keith’s hair, admiring his smooth skin and blissed out expression.  
Lotor eyes him from behind Keith, a satisfied sleepy smile graces his face.

A purple hand pushes a long strand of hair out of Keith’s face, brushing Shiro’s hand as he does so. He props himself up on his elbow and presses a gentle kiss to Keith’s shoulder.

“That was…. Wow. That was wild.” The two share a quiet breathy laugh, hoping not to wake the boys. “Thank you… for inviting us into your room.”

Shiro grins into Matt's hair and kisses it, “We’ve always wanted something like this… it was so much better than I even thought it would be.”

Lotor hums in response, a low happy sound in his throat, and looks thoughtfully at Keith as his chest rises and falls with satisfied breaths, “I wonder If my being an Alpha ever push him into a heat…”

Shiro smirks, “Hm… well if you do…” 

Lotor winks, “You know where to find me.”

 

-

 

The four of them emerge happily together for breakfast the next morning. And if anyone cares to notice the obscene amount of hickeys covering their skin, it’s not spoken of.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)  
>   


End file.
